


Caught

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato and Hinami are visiting Touka's and decide to get a little frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“Ayato, stop! What if she hears?”

“She went out an hour ago! She’s not supposed to be back yet.”

“B-But, she’ll… she can’t… what if she finds out?”

Ayato snorts.

“What, don’t want my big sister knowing what a screamer you are?”

He knows he’s hit a nerve when Hinami’s face crumples and he immediately wraps his arms around her.

“I didn’t mean that. She isn’t even here, Hina. Come on, please? I haven’t been able to kiss you in a week! We’ve been here for too goddamn long, she makes us sleep in separate bedrooms! It’s killing me!”

“No, SHE will kill ME if she finds out I’m … uh… I’m…” Hinami trails off, a delicate pale pink blossoming upon her cheeks.

“Getting fucked by her brother on a regular basis and loving every minute of it?” Ayato supplies, smirk creeping onto his handsome, but arrogant, face. “If she’s going to kill anyone, it’s me. I’m the one that’s defiling her precious little innocent angel, anyways.”

Hinami’s pink face melts into something a little redder and blotchier, and Ayato laughs.

“Please? We’ll be able to hear her if she comes in. Besides, she said she was going to be out for most of the day. I miss holding you. We don’t have to do anything more than kiss.”

“You say that every time…” Hinami mumbles, face heating up at the thought of their previous encounters.

“Mm, yeah, but you’re just as guilty as I am, princess. Who was the one that was moaning for me to keep going? Oh, yeah, that was you - “Ayato, please, I can’t take it anymore, please-” Ayato puts on a high-pitched, ridiculous imitation of what Hinami can only assume is her voice and she hides her face in her hands.

Ayato gently pries her fingers from her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling her closer to him. His expression is a lot softer than before, as is usually the case when they’re alone and he doesn’t have an appearance to keep up.

“Hey, look at me,” he murmurs, stroking her cheek with a surprisingly gentle touch. “It’s just you and me, okay? You can say stop whenever. I’ll behave, I promise.”

Hinami smiles, in spite of the fact that she knows how devious he can be.

“Do you mean that?”

“Of fucking course I do, you’re - you’re too important for me to do something without your permission. I love you, dumbass. Got that?”

Though his words are rushed and his tone is edgy as he says it, she knows he means every word. The Ayato she knows is far different from the Ayato everyone else knows. She trusts him with every fiber of her being and aside from her mother, Touka and Kaneki, she’s never felt this comfortable and at ease with a person, even though the initial meet up between her and Ayato was a little rocky.

“Dumbass?” She asks.

“Term of endearment.” He answers, goofy grin gracing his lips.

“You have a funny way of being endearing.”

Ayato’s eyes darken a little and Hinami bites her lip.

“I could show you much better than I could tell you,” He drawls, voice much huskier than before, and it sends shivers up her spine.

He tugs her so that she’s cradled in his lap, and he feels himself beam at the size difference. She’s so small and fits so easily against his body, and her warmth consumes him. The distance between their lips closes quickly, and soon, she’s melting against him, enveloped in his strong arms, secure and safe. He’s a busy kisser and uses every advantage to make her head swim, all lips, teeth and tongue. He traces the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue before gently slipping it inside of her mouth, reveling in the gasp that escapes her when he slides his tongue against hers.

She tastes so good, and it’s a taste he can’t quite describe. She smells of flowers and tastes of coffee and something wonderful; something that reminds him of times past when everything wasn’t shitty and broken. When he’s with her, he’s happy, oblivious to the atrocities of the world as they fade into nothing but white noise. She is his fucking sanctuary.

“More?” He breaks away, panting slightly and meets her gaze, eyes alight and dancing with a mischievous gleam she can’t help but adore.

“Y-yes, just - make sure T-Touka can’t -”

He cuts her off with another searing kiss and pushes her so that she’s lying beneath him, hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo. His teeth graze along her bottom lip and she shifts beneath him, hips raising to meet his, and he sucks in a breath at the feeling. He pins her hips down with his and slowly grinds against her as his lips move from her mouth to her jaw to her neck, and he delights in the thought of leaving purple marks along the ivory skin and showing his dumbass big sister which Kirishima she truly favors.

“N-Not so h-hard, Ayato - N-No marks.”

Goddammit. He was getting excited, too. He restrains himself and presses gentle kisses in favor of hard sucks, slightly disappointed he won’t be able to really show her who loves her the best. He forgets quickly, the thought pushed to the back of his mind as a small, sweet, barely audible moan spills from her pretty little lips. It’s like fuel to him, and without thinking, he yanks down her leggings and pushes his hand between her legs, fingers pressing hard against her damp underwear. It doesn’t register until she’s whimpering at the feeling of his insistent fingers that he should have asked before he did it, and he panics a little.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, is this -”

“It’s f-fine, just don’t take my clothes all the way off in case -”

“Don’t talk about her right now.” Ayato groans, fighting off the thought of his sister for the sake of maintaining his erection.

“Sorr - Ah!”

Ayato shoves her underwear to the side and slips a long, slender pointer finger inside of her, pumping it in and out slowly. As he massages her textured walls, she squirms, breath catching and chest heaving, and he’s mesmerized. No matter how many times he gets to have her beneath him, he can’t help but be fascinated every single time. She’s endlessly mysterious to him, and even when he thinks he has her figured out, she always surprises him. She’s an enigma, and he loves it.

“Ayato, please, more -” She whimpers, causing the tightness in his jeans to increase and his ability to hold himself back to decrease.

“You want more? Want my mouth? Want my tongue? Ask me nicely, princess.” He teases.

“Y-yes -”

“Yes, what? What do you want?”

“I want - your - I want you to -”

Ayato laughs and moves down her body so he’s peering up at her from between her legs.

“Don’t hurt yourself, kid.”

She’s about to say something, but the moment his tongue touches her dripping slit, all words are lost.

“Oh, Ay-Ayato!” She whines, inadvertently pressing against his face, soft, little hands finding his hair for leverage.

She’s so wrapped up in the pleasure he’s giving her, and he’s so focused on his task, that neither one of them hear the inaudible sound of the door opening. Touka, dripping wet and pissed off at the rain ruining her plans, throws her bag down with more force than is necessary and shucks her boots off, muttering about how the world is shitty and nothing goes right. As she’s shrugging off her coat, she hears something peculiar.

“Hinami? Ayato?” She asks, confused. “I thought you were supposed to be watching a movie…”

Curiosity getting the best of her, she stands up and pads through the small apartment to find them. When she sees the door to the guest bedroom where Hinami sleeps is shut, she raises an eyebrow.

“Is she sleeping?” Touka thinks, and as she’s about to open the door, she hears the same sound from before, but clear as a bell:

“Ayatoooo, that feels so - ngh - so good,” Hinami’s soft voice calls, strained with desire.

Touka’s vision goes red.

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?!” She screams as the door flies open, and she’s met with the sight of her shitty little brother’s indigo locks buried between her quasi- sister’s legs.

Ayato is surprisingly calm, and almost doesn’t stop what he’s doing until Hinami shoves him off of her and buries herself beneath the tattered quilt on her bed. At least, he’s calm until he turns around, face dripping with Hinami’s arousal and sees the sight of his big sister, kukugan activated and expression more twisted and ruthless than he’s ever witnessed before.

“Listen, I can -”

“YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, YOU’RE GOING TO WISH I’D BROKEN HALF YOUR BONES BY THE TIME I’M THROUGH WITH YOU!”


End file.
